The present invention relates generally to printing machines, and more particularly, is directed to the clamping of a doctor blade relative to an anilox roll.
Conventionally, in printing machines, such as flexographic printing machines, an ink transfer or anilox roll transfers ink to an adjacent plate roll for printing. Ink is supplied to the anilox roll from an ink chamber defined by a chamber body which partially surrounds the anilox roll. Specifically, ink is supplied through an ink supply tube and then through an ink supply line in the chamber body, into the ink chamber. In like manner, ink is removed from the ink chamber through an ink return line in the chamber body and then through an ink return tube.
In order to prevent the escape of ink from the chamber, while ensuring that the ink enters the cells in the anilox roll and has a predetermined thickness on the anilox roll, doctor blades are provided at the entry and exit positions of the anilox roll relative to the ink chamber. The doctor blades are fixed to the chamber body by bolts so that the doctor blades overhang the chamber body and contact the anilox roll.
However, over time, the doctor blades become caked with ink and/or wear out. As a result, the doctor blades become ineffective for the above purposes, and must be changed. This, however, becomes time consuming and burdensome. Specifically, the bolts holding the doctor blades must be removed, whereupon the doctor blades are changed, and the bolts are retightened.